Driveclub 2: Where the Victorious Are
by Stefano Fred Batoarung
Summary: With a bunch of anime who tall as Yamato Ship has come to Asia to going to new Season of Driveclub, who will stand again a new legendary called Yui Hirasawa?
1. Holiday turned Driveclub

**A/N: So well, I can't wait Driveclub released, so I guess this is sequel of Driveclub: Where the Victorious Means that I made, so well, I work hard for this, so this fanfic will more Anime and more popular, premium, and strange car and exactly more song, beside liking Nichijou and Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou, but I prefer K-On! Because Yui Hirasawa and Ho-kago Tea Time, but I don't wanna lose the petrolhead, so more car will appeared that I know from Asphalt 8: Airborne, #DRIVECLUB, The Crew, GRiD: Autosport, Gran Turismo 6, and Forza: Horizon 2. But this would be a massive crossover between massive multi-Anime and Driveclub, but this time in Asia instead Europe, America and India.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sequel of Driveclub: Where The Victorious Means:<br>Driveclub 2: Where The Victorious Are.**

**Multi Crossover between Multiple Anime and Driveclub.**

* * *

><p>Episode 1<p>

**Holiday turned Driveclub**

* * *

><p>At Sakuragoaka Highschool summer<p>

A light club music called Ho-Kago Tea Time decide to plan holiday trip in their music club room, then Yui got a message.

_Halo there, this is Yui Hirasawa, a new Driveclub Championship?, ok, I got a letter from DJ Atomika from CrashFM._

_Beside you're a Driveclub legendary now, Driveclub decide to open the next season show in Japan, which the central Driveclub will held in your school, Sakuragoaka Highschool, it's fun huh?, so if tomorrow it's Holiday, you should go to your school, Ok?, that's is. Oh yeah, this new track I count it._

_Shiga Prefecture_

_Oarai-machi_

_Akagi_

_Mount Fuji_

_Osaka Prefecture_

_Hakui-shi_

_Nagasaki Prefecture_

_Toyota-shi_

_That is, oh yeah, not only in Japan, also in all Asia, but we have this track:_

_Jalan Puncak, Bogor (Located in Indonesia)_

_Cimahi, Bandung (Located in Indonesia)_

_Manado Roadside, Manado (Located in Indonesia)_

_Toraja, Makassar (Located in Indonesia)_

_Jalan Raya Bukittinggi, Padang (Located in Indonesia)_

_Agari Songgongma, Qinghai (Located in RRC)_

_Jalan Rumpao Rambai (Located in Brunei)_

_Sucheoul-RI, nearby Danyang (Located in South Korea)_

_Pyongsan-Sinmak (Located in South Korea)_

_Honam Expy (Located in South Korea)_

_Khor-Pereyaslavka (Located in East Russia) _

_That a letter, oh yeah, if you want, don't forget to perform your band's music as the opening of Driveclub, by the way, DJ Atomika want your band to perform a music called "No, Thank You", ok?, that from my word, selamat tinggal…_

_From former Driveclub teacher and Yakemeta Club Leader.  
>Karin Yakemeta. ;)<em>

"Hey, Yui-chan, what a E-mail said?" said Ritsu confused to Yui, "The E-mail said that tomorrow we should go to school even thought tomorrow is Summer." Answerd Yui, "Back to School?, it's a prank or something?", "from our competation that we won for Kidou-san." "Driveclub?" said Ritsu confused, "Yes" answerd Yui, "Wait!, how the Principal deal that?, last seen central Driveclub was in road of mount Alberta in Canada and mount Alps in Italy border?" said Mio shocked, "I not sure Principal deal that, let's I call Yakemeta-sempai" said Mugi, then she called Karin.

"Uh, iya, ini siapa?" said Karin in Indonesian, "This is Tsumugi. Are you speaking in Indonesian?" answerd Mugi, "Uhh yes.., that language from my original country, Indonesia, by the way, what happen?", "I asked Yui that Driveclub will held in my school, how the principal?", "Uhh, DJ Atomika and Stryker has asked to your school principal, that a new central Driveclub will held in your school because Yui Hirasawa, oh yeah, if you want I will pay Yui with Rp. 2.000.000 (called 2.000.000 Rupiah and it's around 200 Dollars)", "You mean 30 Yen?", "Yes, so beside the music from Driveclub where Eita is championship era were Electronic Pop and Techno, in this Yui Hirasawa championship era there would be a rock song, although there still a lot of Electronic Pop and Techno song" said Karin "I got that" replied Mugi, "Ok, let's met in tomorrow, selamat tinggal ya" Karin closed the phone.

"Uhh…, guys, the principal has accept Driveclub want, and now we will wait Tomorrow" said Mugi to Yui, Ritsu, and Mio, "Ok, what about Azu-nyan?" said Yui, "nevermind, just call her a let her and her friend go to Driveclub now" replied Ritsu.

The Next Day.

The scene shot to Yui were she was sleeping, she wake up and get frustrated because it's now 06.00.

"Oh no!, I'm late, Yakemeta-sempai will be angry at me" said Yui, before standing up and running to clothes room and change it into casual clothes which the clothes was Red Hoodie jacket, blue T-Shirt, Dark blue Jean, and Red Converse.

"Oneechan?, what happen, now it's a holiday" said Ui confused, "Ui, go to clothes room and change into casual clothes, we going to Central Driveclub, Yakemeta-Sempai will angry with me" answerd Yui, "Wait, it's your college seniors who always wear grey skullcaps and dark grey Jacket.", "Yes, let go".

After Ui change into white t-shirt, brown jeans, and grey Converse, they ran to Yui's supercar which now is yellow Spania GTA Spano, Yui enter the driver seat while Ui enter the passenger seat, then Yui start the engine and revving the engine created a sound of beautiful V10 Engine roaring, then Yui slam the gas pedal and go off to Sakuragoaka which now is a central of Driveclub.

In the road, she push the speed car into 120 Miles per Hour (192 Kilometer Per Hour), then she saw a group of supercar which it's look like they racing each other, "Oneechan, are we sure race again them althought their car were Ferrari, Lamborghini, and other car but a supercar" said Ui confessed, "No, we going to Sakuragoaka, that a new central Driveclub for a new season" answerd Yui, "But I can't drive, Oneechan" answerd Ui, "No problem, Yakemeta-sempai will teach you how to drive" said Yui, then she push the gas pedal and creating a 140 Miles Per Hour (224 Kilometer Per Hour) speed and race again a group of supercar, then she saw a Red Pagani Huayra, after she saw a driver, the driver of that Huayra was Ritsu, then Yui got a call from Ritsu.

"Ohayo, Yui-chan, do you see my car?" said Ritsu through phone, "Yes, a Pagani Huya, that awesome car" answerd Yui "It's Pagani Huayra, it's mine now, i got from Masuzu-chan's father that he give me this car because Masuzu's father going to have a executive family car soon, so he force to give his personal Huayra to me." "Wait, are Masuzu-chan are more rich than Mugi-chan?", "I'm not sure but honestly Masuzu it's more rich than Mugi-chan, but I believe Yakemeta-sempai it's more richest than them althought he prefer Teenage style.", "Yes, he a collage senior who buy a race car for us", "I hope so" Ritsu then closed the call and Yui began to race again another supercar, with a song "All My Life" by Daiki Kasho, which make Yui passing many supercar.

"Ok, Hello Driveclub!" said Yui herself due she is a Driveclub legendary now, "Driveclub? What is that?" Said Ui confused, "It's a competation, and I'm a Legendary now!" answerd Yui overjoyed as she drive in 150 Miles per Hour (240 Kilometers Per Hour), then she push gas pedal in full caused she react 157 Miles Per Hour (251 Kilometers Per Hour), "Uhh, drive carefully please!" said Ui scared of speed.

Meanwhile.

"Ok, guy!, I say this is Karin-kun plan, I hope Karin-kun would be in there." That a word from old Driveclub legendary who now a vice president of Driveclub, Eita Kidou, then he got a call from Karin.

"Hey dude, I say it's going to work" said Karin, "Yes, I hope so" replied Eita, "So how about Infinite Stratos's student?", "You mean Charlotte, Rin, Cecilia, and Houki?", "Uhh.., probably I have asked to Ichika that he would join Driveclub and join our club", "Ok. So probably I gonna to bring this girl but Honestly I got a new beast", "What is that?" Karin confused, "It say it's kind of Nissan but have been tuned by Nismo", "You mean Nissan GT-R Nismo?", "It's sound like that", "Ok, don't be late, let's we met in central Driveclub with Yui Hirasawa and Ho-Kago Tea Time crew", "Ok, I got that, but Kaoru is not available this time", "That not a problem, ok, hurry!", "Got it" then Eita closed the call.

"Ok, we not have much time, so let's go" said Eita to his crew (Masuzu Natsukawa (drive silver Koenigsegg Agera R), Ai Fuyuumi (drive Pink Hennessey Venom GT), Himeka Akishino (drive violet Nissan GT-R Black Edition), amd Chiwa Harusaki (drive Orange Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT Final).

Back to Yui, Ui, & Ritsu.

They have been made it to Sakuragoaka High school which now used as Driveclub Central, in that school there many people and also many racer in there to compete to take Driveclub crown which now held by Yui herself, also there could be a consert in there with song "Blame" by Calvin Harris feat John Newman were played as theme song.

They parked their car in Parking lot used as Garage, in there they met with former Driveclub treasurer, mechanic, and Yakemeta club leader named Karin Yakemeta which he wear grey Skullcaps, black Jacket, black T-Shirt with Driveclub logo and vector, dark blue Jeans, and high black DC Shoes.

"Wow, is this your senior college?, he look like was very Handsome" said Ui happy as she look at Karin face, "Thanks" replied Karin, "Yes, he is professional driver and Handful mechanic, althought he prefer Teenage style, he was from rich family which caused he is treasurer of Driveclub which his role are 3. Treasurer, Mechanic, and Yakemeta club leader" said Yui, "Yakemeta club?, what is that?" said Ui confused, "Yakemeta club is club that probably consist of a bunch of team to fight another club, this club has excellent reputation supported by many professional driver and they mostly good guy, my club rival was Lucas Star Club, so may been battled so long back from 1 year ago where Eita is championship" said Karin as the sound of car could heard, then came 2 car: White Hennessey Venom F5 & Carbon fibre Koenigsegg Agera S Hundra.

"So, your friend here too." Said Karin to Yui, the driver of both car that coming are: Mio Akiyama (in white F5) and Tsumugi Kotobuki (in Agera S Hundra), "Phew…, that was the greatest supercar race in the street" said Mio tired, "That should be fun, by the way, have you seen Eita?" said Karin, "He said he is on the way" replied Mugi, "Ok, wait the second" said Karin.

After 5 minute, Eita and his crew came to Karin's garage, "Wow!, that a nice GT-R" said Karin, "Your welcome, by the way, my 12C was totaled due 1 year ago racing again Michaelis so this year my 12C would be in McLaren HQ far away in England" replied Eita, "Ohh, so before the Ho-kago Tea Time consert, what DJ do you want?" Karin asked to everyone.

"I choose Calvin Harris and his song called Summer!" said Ritsu, "I would like Tiësto and Armin Van Buuren because both are Dutch" said Mugi, "I prefer Deadmau5 because I only know Deadmau5 is DJ" said Mio, "I want David Guetta!. His song called Titanium was very exciting!" said Yui,"Ok please, I will select what DJ would be perform here" said Karin, "So what DJ you select?" replied Mugi, "I probably choose Flo Rida because his song called Good Feeling and Let It Roll Part 2" said Karin which make Ritsu & Yui shocked.

"Why Yakemeta-sempai?!, Calvin Harris is more popular!" said Ritsu, "Please, I want David Guetta!" said Yui, "Ok!, you two!, shut up!, and Yui can you be quite and act cool because you is a Driveclub legendary, so act cool like Yakemeta-sempai" said Mio angrily to Yui and Ritsu, "ok" replied Yui.

"So, I fell sorry to you because I prefer Flo Rida, but you can prefer DJ do you want next time, for example, this day Flo Rida, next time David Guetta" said Karin, "Ok" said Everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Now just in my case, I just let my Driveclub continue, see you next time.<strong>

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


	2. Summon of Driveclub

**Song: "Be Here Now" – Hybrid**

** Be Here Now..**

The Scene shot to every supercar

**Now That's it wanna go!**

All supercar revving each other.

**Come everybody, put hand together!**

Then Scene shot to Haruka's (the IDOLM STER) P1 racing again Wakaba Girls (K-On!) group.

**Follow your dream, follow your soul**

Then Miki's (the IDOLM STER) FF drifting in 50 degree.

**Come everybody, put hands together!.**

Then Yuuta's (Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai) Elise GT1 appeared and passing Haruka , Miki & rest of Wakaba Girls.

**Follow your dream, and carry you out of world.**

Yuuta then get score.

**Be Here Now!**

Then Scene shot to Ruby's (RWBY) Zonda R drifting in Puncak, Bogor.

**(Follow your dream, follow your soul.)**

Then scene shot to Student Cutural Research Club (Kokoro Connect) group racing again Anglerfish Team (Girls Und Panzer).

**Come with me! (follow your dream)**

Then scene shot to Yui's (K-On!) yellow Spania GTA Spano racing again Ritsu's (K-On!) Pagani Huayra.

**Now that it want we Go!**

Then Yui drift her Spano into screen, and the scene turned into Driveclub 2: Where the Victorious are Logo.

* * *

><p><strong>Driveclub 2: Where the Victorious Are.<strong>

_**DRIVE TOGETHER, WIN TOGETHER**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So well, just in case, I know Horizon Festival 3.0 has been released in FanFiction, but I just want continue Driveclub, so well, this chapter will introduce the new one, a 2-F Trio from Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu (Akihisa Yoshii, Himeji Mizuki, Shimada Minami, Yuuji Sakamoto, & Hideyoshi Kinoshita,)**

* * *

><p>Episode 2<p>

**Summon of Driveclub**

* * *

><p>After Ho-kago Tea Time &amp; Flo Rida perfomence, Yui and rest of friend back to garage.<p>

"Yui-chan, are seriously you act too klutzy?, Driveclub fan are more than 100 million people" said Ritsu to Yui, "Uhh.. Yes, but.." replied Yui, "That enough!, I known Driveclub has 100 million more people, so you have act superstar like a bunch of F1 racer" said Karin suddenly, "Ok" replied Yui, "Yakemeta-sempai, I remember back to one year ago where Eita-kun is legendary when we in Mount Alberta Canada and Alps mountain for vacation, and it was so gorgeous and my Driveclub legendary status was remember that" said Yui, "Yes, you make me I fell one year ago when we battling again Lucas Iskandar club" replied Karin.

Meanwhile, at Fumizuki Academy, at class 2-F.

"Ahh…, what gonna do except Summon battle, it's boring for me" said Akihisa Yoshii, a titular baka (mean "Idiot" in Japanese), "Ahh.., you can go swimming or looking girl in her swimsuit" replied Yuuji Sakamoto cause Kouta Tsuchiya (A.K.A Ninja Pervert) started nosebleeding, "Everybody!, we got emergency!, I tried Summon but it summon into kind of strange car!" said Minami Shimada, "Wait?!, that mean our Summon has turned into car?" confused Aki, "Yes!, go to field now!" said Minami, then the heard of emergency could heard.

"The Summon room has been totaled error cause by high level malware, be aware, don't summon it, or your summon would be a car forever!, and summon field has been broken so make you can summon anywhere even outside school without summon field permission", "Wait?, our summon is car now?" said Hideyoshi Kinoshita, "Probably we should go to field now" said Himeji Mizuki.

After 2-F trio (Aki, Mizuki, Shimada, Kouta, Yuuji, and Hideyoshi) went to field, they tried Summon their Summon, suddenly their Summon has totally a sport car.

Akihisa's summon has turned into orange Ferrari F12 Berlinetta.

Mizuki's summon has turned into pink Lotus Exige S with white rabbit liveries.

Shimada's summon has turned into blue racing BMW M3 GTS.

Yuuji's summon has turned into red Bentley Continetal GT Speed.

Hideyoshi's summon has turned into brown Ferrari F430 Scuderia.

Kouta's summon has turned into dark blue Ferrari 360 Mondena with camera liveries.

"Wait?, why my summon turned into Ferrari?" said Akihisa shocked, then the principal (Kaoru Toudou) come, "Hello and…, what that car you own?" said Kaoru confused, "Our Summon turned into this" replied Yuuji, "Turned into car?, wow, but might be a virus that forced every summon into a car." Replied Kaoru, "So, by the way, beside now you owning a car, you have join Driveclub", "Drive-club?" said 2-F trio confused.

Meanwhile at Driveclub central. (theme song: "Be Here Now (Full version)" – Hybrid)

"So Karin-sempai" said Mugi to Karin, "Iya, ada apa?" replied Karin in Indonesia, "So, I have question, when the race begin?", "Probably tomorrow or a next day" replied Karin.

"Hey, Karin-sempai, I know race is tomorrow, but what about Wakaba Girls?" said Ritsu, "Oh.., they might be over there, they said they ready to race", replied Karin, "I got that" said Ritsu.

"So I got couple Hot Hatch like MINI John Cooper Works GP and 2014 Toyota Yaris Sportivo TRD, do you want?" said Karin, "Well, I probably want MINI Cooper because it's identical to England, but I prefer Toyota Yaris for handling system" replied Mio, then the sound of car could.

A 2-F trio has come to Driveclub central, with their car on their hand, the could join Driveclub for reality.

"So well, this is Driveclub?" said Hideyoshi as he getting out from his F430 Scuderia, "Probably yes" replied Yuuji after getting out from his Continetal GT Speed, "So where the legendary?" said Mizuki stepped out from her Exige S.

"The legendary is Yui Hirasawa, so what your name?" said Karin, "I'm Akihisa Yoshii, a 2-F student", said Akihisa, "I'm Himeji Mizuki" said Himeji, "I'm Shimada Minami" said Minami, "I'm Hideyoshi Kinoshita, my friend uncorrectly I'm a girl" said Hideyoshi, "And I'm Yuuji Sakamoto, a 2-F class rep" said Yuuji.

"Hehe, so well, I'm Karin Yakemeta, a Driveclub mechanic, treasurer, and Yakemeta Club leader." Said Karin, "Nice to meet you, Yakemeta-san" said Yuuji, "So well, what is Driveclub?"asked Akihisa.

"Driveclub is casual racing competition, unlike individual racing, this racing was on team, with exotic car around world, Driveclub has 100 million more fan and 25 more track" said Karin, "100 million fan?" asked Hideyoshi, "Yes, according to census, Driveclub has 450 million fan, and Yakemeta club now leading as 1st Driveclub club that consist of a bounch of team" said Karin, "Wow!, so you're really popular" said Akihisa, "Hehe…, yes" replied Karin.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned in Chapter 3, so Driveclub release and now just waiting PS4 into my house.<strong>

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG.**


End file.
